


Looking Through the Glass

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Prompt: caged/confined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a glass pane keeping them apart - and Kate's perfectly fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Through the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit embarrassing how many times I edited this little thing (and then forgot to post it) over the years. It got shorter and shorter every time - but I like what's left of it ;)  
> So, yeah, let's ignore that and focus on why I'm finally posting it: This is a little something for my RAWR girls to hopefully get the plot bunnies back to... hopping around ;-P Because we'd all love lots of fanfic for Christmas, right?^^

She has tried really hard not to think about it all the time; and failed. She also tried not to come down here more often than absolutely necessary. Considering there’s absolutely no reason for her to be standing in front of the containment cell right now - well, it is probably fair to say she has failed at that, too. But seeing Helen in there is just so damn thrilling. And knowing she could let her out by simply pressing a few numbers on the keypad? Yeah.

Thrilling. Exhilarating.

Arousing.

And she’d bet Helen is aware of that, too. It’s in the way she looks up from her reading when Kate stops in front of her cell, studies her, as if Kate were completely transparent. As if every cell of her body proclaimed loudly that there’s just one reason for her to be back down here so soon, and one reason only:

“Come back to make sure I’m not exhibiting any symptoms?”

Helen smiles that knowing little smile that makes Kate gush anytime it’s directed at her, the one that makes her feel so deliciously vulnerable; an open book to the inquisitive eyes of her lover.

They look at each other, and Kate can see a smile forming on her own lips in the faint reflection of the glass separating them. She might be quite transparent to her lover, but right now it’s Helen who’s locked in a little square room with nowhere to go, captured behind a glass wall that allows Kate to watch whatever Helen is doing, whenever she wants.

Not that she’s doing anything particularly exciting, but still. She is sitting there, working, completely calm and composed - and has no way of keeping Kate from watching her fill, no way of hiding, no way of evading her eyes on her even now. She can’t even turn a page without Kate knowing about it.

God.

“Can’t hurt, can it?”

Kate’s voice is a bit rough; she coughs and takes the few steps necessary to lean against the concrete right next to the glass, arms casually crossed. She isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

Helen uncrosses her legs, then crosses them again; straightens her skirt by running her free hand over her thighs while the other keeps her place in the book. She looks at her watch and smiles demurely as she meets Kate’s gaze.

“Only one more symptom-free hour. I’m looking forward to swapping this cot for my sofa again.”

Kate has no trouble at all believing her. Seeing her sit there in her elegant skirt and silk blouse ensemble on a cot in a basic, utilitarian cell - the incongruity of it all might have been funny if it didn’t cause Kate’s stomach to clench almost painfully.

Helen’s smile widens; she breaks eye contact, looks down at the book in her hand. She studies its spine, runs a finger across the golden letters edged into the leather.

“It’s much more comfortable, and I’d prefer a more relaxed atmosphere for some of the things I had to put on hold because of this.”

Kate’s eyes widen. Right! They’d had _plans_!

“And you can’t do them in there?” she asks innocently.

“Not unless I can persuade you to join me.”

“Which won’t happen, of course.”

“No. Of course not.”

They’re back to looking at each other.

“Will gave me the code so I can let you out when your time is up.”

“You better stay, then. Wouldn’t want you to wander off and forget I’m in here.”

Kate grins. As if she’s going anywhere. She wonders whether Helen has already guessed that they’re heading for some serious negotiation.

“I would never _forget_ you’re in there.”

Helen laughs.

“I bet you wouldn’t.”


End file.
